Meeting Wizardmon/The Giant Peach Appears
(The next morning, Arren and Fidget's groups bolted awake upon hearing Yzma screaming in a panic on something) Yzma: Help! Mice! (Then the two groups saw that Yzma is freaking out upon seeing Basil's group and got concerned) Arren: No, wait! (Therru quickly grabbed Basil's group and scooped them up as the villains arrived and they noticed Basil's group in Therru's arms) Tropy: Hand over those rodents! Therru: No! (The villains got calmly surprised and then Joe and Moe lunged at Therru, but then the three tumbled down the stairs. As the three recovered, the others caught up) Rilla: What are ya nuts, girl bug? Give us the rodents! (Therru then came up with a lie) Therru: I was gonna say my friends and I will get rid of them. (Getting Therru's lie secretly, Arren and Fidget's groups agreed) Fidget: Yeah. We'll help you. Arren: Right behind you. (While the villains contemplating, Ripper got crazy-eyed) Ripper: Liar! (He lunged at Therru, but she moved out of the way and Ripper, right after smacking into a wall, bounced right onto the Komodo Brothers, knocking them down. As they recovered, the Komodo Brothers glared at Ripper as he got nervous) Moe: You hit us in our faces, Ripper! Joe: Yeah! Ripper: Oopsy! (Cortex finally shuts them up) Cortex: Quiet! (Then the villains turned to Arren and Fidget's groups) Myotismon: Very well. (Ripper got shocked) Ripper: You're crazy! (Vanitas bonks Ripper on the head, making him quiet down) Vanitas: Are you done? Ripper: (Nods) Uh-huh. Vanitas: (To Ripper) Good. (To Arren and Fidget's groups) Be sure to return immediately after you get rid of those pests. Ratigan: Unlike myself, of course. (Lucifer nods. Then Arren and Fidget's groups nod and left with Basil's group in tow to "Get rid of them." Once far away from the house later, Arren and Fidget's groups took Basil's group to a brick wall and ushered them to safety) Fluttershy: Go on. Get out of here. Applejack: Get as far away from this place as you possibly can. Dingodile: You don't want yourselves killed. (Basil's group nodded and left. Then Arren's group sighed sadly) Ace: If only we could get out of here. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Then they heard a male voice speak up) Male voice: What's stopping you? (Then Arren and Fidget‘s groups noticed that the voice came from an Ultimate-leveled wizard-type Digimon. The wizard-type Digimon has blue eyes, light blue skin, and long light brown hair tied in a ponytail, and wearing a dark blue wizard hat, a dark blue cloak, a light tan long-sleeved tunic, orange cowboy gloves, and brown boots, and sometimes carried a gold yellow sun-shaped scepter. He is Wizardmon) Jessie: Who are you? Wizardmon: Oh, don't be frightened, Arren and Fidget's groups. I mean you no harm. Snake: Who aresssss you? Arren: How'd you know our names? Wizardmon: My name is Wizardmon. And I know more than just your names. What would you say if I were to tell you guys.... That the answer to all your troubles is right here inside this little paper balloon? (He shows them the brochure balloon they made yesterday and the group recognized it) Arren: Hey! That's our...! Wizardmon: Of course it is. Go on, guys. Have a look. (He opened the balloon and Arren and Fidget's groups saw inside a million glowing green tiny twirled worm-like creatures slowly crawling around inside the balloon) Arren: What are those? Wizardmon: These are more magic in these things than in all the rest of the world put together. Therru: But what are they? Wizardmon: Crocodile Tongues. Arren and Fidget's groups: Crocodile Tongues? Wizardmon: One thousand long, slimy, Crocodile Tongues. Boiled in the skull of a dead witch for 20 days and 20 nights. Add the fingers of a young monkey, the gizzard of a pig, the beak of a parrot, and three spoonfuls of sugar. Stew for a week, and then let the moon do the rest. Have these, and marvelous things will happen. Things even you never dreamt of. Tiny: Like what? Wizardmon: Well, like.... You'll never be miserable again. And you are miserable, aren't you, guys? (Arren and Fidget's groups nodded) Wizardmon: You weren't meant to be, you know. And that place you're dreaming of, it's not as far away as you, Arren's group, think. (He magically cleared some fog in the ocean and revealed in the distance....) Arren's group: New York City! Wizardmon: And it'll be that much closer, once you take the first step. Meowth: But how? James: This doesn't make any sense. Wizardmon: Not up here, it doesn't. The answers are in here (Points at Arren's heart), and the magic is in here. So, guys, what'll it be? (Arren and Fidget's groups contemplated and nodded) Arren and Fidget's groups: We'll try. Wizardmon: Okay. Now listen to me, everyone. Don't let these Crocodile Tongues get away, because if they do, they'll work their magic on whoever, or whatever, they meet first. Understand? Arren and Fidget's group: (Nods) Understood. Wizardmon: Good. (Then Wizardmon magically vanished after he hands the balloon to Arren. Once he's gone, Arren and Fidget's groups then remembered the villains and headed back towards the house when they heard Hunter J call out to them) Hunter J: (Voice-over) What's going on out here? (Arren and Fidget's groups then hurried back towards the house when Arren tripped on a step and fell down, dropping the balloon and all of the Crocodile Tongues began to bounce away and bury beneath the ground towards a nearby tree. Arren and Fidget's groups then crawled around, trying to catch them, but to no avail) Arren and Fidget's groups: No! No, wait! Wait! No! No, wait! Wait.Just a.... Wait. Antasma: Here they are. (They look up and saw the villains glaring impatiently at them) Pinstripe: Get up, you little worms and servants! Koala: Why are you groveling around like toads?! Yzma: We sent you out here to kill those mice, not to laze about! Arren: We weren't lazing about! Kronk: We did, technically, get rid of the mice. Arren: And then I tripped. Hunter J: (To Arren's group) And we told you to return immediately when you're done! (To the Komodo Brothers) Beat these bugs, boys. (The Komodo Brothers groaned in annoyance) Komodo Brothers: But it's too early. (The villains glared in calm agitation, but gave in regardless) Hunter J: (To the Komodo Brothers) Fine! (To Arren's group) Well, that makes you the luckiest brats alive. Now come inside and get dressed. (Ripper and Rilla noticed something in the tree and pointed it out) Ripper and Rilla: Hey, guys, look! A peach! Villains: A what? Ripper and Rilla: A peach! Ripper: There! Rilla: On that branch! (The villains glared flatly) Myotismon: Come on, that old tree's never had so much as a blossom on it, let alone a.... (Then they and the others noticed as well; A brightly orange peach planted right on a dead tree branch, and it's fresh-looking) Myotismon: Well, I'll be blowed. Yzma: There really is a peach there. Dingodile: A nice, big one as well. N. Gin: How can we get it? (The villains looked at Arturo) Villains: You! Arturo: Me? Hunter J: Yes. Now, you be a good little boy and climb up there and get that peach for your dear caretakers. Arturo: Can we eat it? Villains: (Sarcastically) Of course we can. (Seriously) Not! Just us! Now start climbing, midget. Yzma: Wait! Villains: What? Arren and Fidget's groups: What? Yzma: It's growing! Komodo Brothers: The midget boy? Yzma: No, the peach, you idiot! Cortex: Look! (They look and saw that the peach is literally starting to grow slowly. After Arturo got down, they stepped back in calm amazement, watching the peach continue to get bigger and bigger) Vanitas: What a peach. Rilla: It's still growing bigger! Cortex: None of us are blind, you dolt! We can see it. Ripper: Look at it grow! Hunter J: It's a miracle! Komodo Brothers: It's coming down! Myotismon: Stand back now! (Then the peach, now a giant, stopped growing finally once the bottom touched the ground) Jessie: (Amazed) My heavens. Arren: (Whispering) Marvelous things will happen, just like he said. Arren and Fidget's groups: (Whispering) Yeah. Vanitas: (Shoves Arren's group aside) Shut up, you little grubs! This has nothing to do with you, so just keep away from it. (Arren's group glared at him) Vanitas: I don't care if you give us those looks. The peach is ours! (The villains walked up to the peach) Rilla: (Drooling) Can you smell that, guys? It smells delicious. (He was about to grab at the peach, but the villains stopped him) Cortex: No! It smells like.... Money. (The villains calmly smirked evilly at that assumption Cortex just made) Coming up: Arren's group, under Fidget's group's request, join in the tomato throwing contest to win the right to be with the peach against the villains' orders to stay away. But afterwards, both sides get in a fight, which ends with the villains again destroying the brochure in the burning fireplace this time. Category:Fan Fiction Category:James and the Giant Peach Fanmakes Category:James and the Giant Peach Parodies